


I Love You, Idiot

by Faeralyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Hanji stood there screaming at the top of her lungs. Someone had killed her precious test subjects and she felt as if her whole world was crashing down.

(Y/n) stood not far behind Hanji, frowning at her reaction. For he too, valued the two caputred Titans. The more Hanji screamed the more frustrated (y/n) got. He let out a low growl and clenched his fists. "Damnit. We needed those Titans. When I find out what asshole killed them I swear I'll-" Before he could finish his sentence Hanji wiped around to face him.

"OH (Y/N)! ISN'T TERRIBLE!?!? MY POOR BABIES!!!" Hanji cried

(Y/n) relaxed a bit. Right now he needed to focus on calming his overdramtic girlfriend down...for everyones sake.

"Hey, Hanji..Its alright. Tell you what, next time I'll help you catch a better Titan and we can experiment on it as much as you want. Sound good?" (y/n) said

Hanji stopped yelling and looked up at the male. Her brown eyes sparkled and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Really!? You mean it?"

(Y/n) smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, sure." Hanji began squeling in excitement. "YES THIS IS WONDERFUL!" She yelled. "With your help I know great things are going to happen"

You sighed in relief and put a hand on the back on Hanjis head and gently pulled her into your chest. You buried your face in her hair for a moment before kissing her on the top of her head. "Why don't we go inside and I'll make you some tea."

Hanji blushed and nodded in response. Excited once again, she laced her fingers with yours and pulled you into the building. After crying over her Titan babies she wanted nothing more than to have a nice relaxing cup of tea with her lover.


End file.
